Loonatics Unleashed: Online!
by burnt-toast11
Summary: Loonatics Unleashed: Online! is a new MMORPG, where you and teams of friends can trade, ally, and fight other REAL people. Free-2-Play, and fun for everyone! Disclaimer: Gaming experience may change online
1. Chapter 1

The Loonatics...hmmmm...They seemed to get along pretty well.  
But its odd that a bunch of strangers just came together, and all decided to fight together in the name of justice!  
as great as that is, it doesnt change the fact that most of them were probably nerdburgers before they made it to superherodom.  
By the way, if anyone notices whats goin on with the whole space between dots thing, dont ask

* * *

***** AcEsTuD has joined server #superherotower_99**

AcEsTuD: Yo evryone

AcEsTuD: fuk, nobdy here

***** femrights-biatch has joined server #superherotower_99**

AcEsTuD: heya

femrights-biatch: hey, wazup?

AcEsTuD: w8in for mor to join, gonna rush tower 87

femrights-biatch: nice, those d00ches have bin top dogs for 2 long, XD

AcEsTuD: lol

***** quickie9128 has joined server #superherotower_99**

***** i-iz-smart5 has joined server #superherotower_99**

quickie9128: yo

AcEsTuD: heya

femrights-biatch: wazup

i-iz-smart5: he110

AcEsTuD: you guys up for raiding tower 87?

quickie9128: fuk yea

i-iz-smart5: sweet, we have enuf players?

AcEsTuD: not sure, think we need a couple more. also need admin for permission

femrights-biatch: i tink i know an admin who would let us

i-iz-smart5: yeah, think we need more playas to do it

quickie9128: yea, 2 mor

AcEsTuD: shizzle

_***AcEsTuD gets so angry he punches his fist through a wall_

femrights-biatch: mad, were you get cool emotes?

AcEsTuD: from a dude i used to raid with, he trade them for my old /occupation

i-iz-smart5: nice, lol

***** Iamgr8 has joined server #superherotower_99**

Iamgr8: yo bitches

quickie9128: yo

femrights-biatch: hi

i-iz-smart5: Lo

AcEsTuD: hey dude, u up for raidin?

Iamgr8: how you know im a dude lol?

AcEsTuD: lol, wtf? i call yu undecided from now on

femrights-biatch: lmao

i-iz-smart5: lol

Iamgr8: lol, u despicable. yea man, i up for raid. nuf playas?

quickie9128: nah, need 1 more

AcEsTuD: yeh, we need a tank to lead in

Iamgr8: cant you? what ur endurance?

AcEsTuD: 54 man, not good nuf, all my points in charm and agility

Iamgr8: fuk

***** imhungry812 has joined server #superherotower_99**

quickie9128: hai

Iamgr8: hey man

femrights-biatch: lo

i-iz-smart5: hello

AcEsTuD: hey man, up 4 raid?

imhungry812: 5uR3

AcEsTuD: cool, i thort ya wood be, nuf players now smart5?

i-iz-smart5: yeah dude

femrights-biatch: fukawesome

AcEsTuD: k guys, here plan...

Iamgr8: stfu, wai cant i make plan?

AcEsTuD: cos i an ace, and a stud dude

Iamgrt: pft, despicable

AcEsTuD: like i say, plan...

* * *

Log in?

Username: Reader

Password: ******

**Accepted**, finding nearest slot...

...

...

...

**Found**

*****Server #superherotower_87**

^o^jet^o^: no wai, basherball suk

chuknoriz: u suk

^o^jet^o^: stuf

chuknoriz: u mean stfu?

^o^jet^o^: fuk u, lol

*****National broadcast- #superherotower_87 is under attack!**

^o^jet^o^: oh shit oh shit oh shit

chuknoriz: dun worry, perimeter def still online

*****Tower broadcast- #superherotower_87 perimeter defences offline!**

chuknorriz: wtf happened to minefield, no boom?

^o^jet^o^: oh shit oh shit

*****Tower broadcast- #superherotower_87 inner door breached!**

*****attackers have joined #superherotower_87 server**

Iamgr8: death to tower 87!

AcEsTuD: fuk uze!

*****AcEsTuD uses eye lasers**

*****chuknorriz has been knocked down!**

chuknorriz: fukkin noobz!

*****^o^jet^o^ uses mind control**

*****attackers temporarily paralyzed**

^o^jet^o^: take that you cheezdiks!

*****femrights-biatch uses mind shot**

*****^o^jet^o^ is unconcious!**

^o^jet^o^: FUK

*****Paralyze wears off attackers**

*****chuknorriz has been mortally wounded**

*****chuknorriz leaves #superherotower_87 server**

*****chuknorriz has joined #Medicalward_B server**

AcEsTuD: leave bitch, or die!

^o^jet^o^: k dudez, i leevin!

*****^o^jet^o^ has left #superherotower_87 server**

Iamgr8: w00t!

_***Iamgr8 does a dance_

_***femrights-biatch does a dance_

AcEsTuD: lez jet

i-iz-smart5: but dude, we just got here, we raid first?

femrights-biatch: yeh man

AcEsTuD: wut? no, i say ^o^jet is lesbian

AcEsTuD: fukkin lag

* * *

Tada. hopefully it all came out right


	2. Chapter 2

Would anyone like to see me write about them in their real life, or just keep it like this? It would be like 'Confessions of a nerdburger who PWNS'  
Also, for all reading, does anyone know what kind of music the loonatics would listen too, cos i dont have a clue...seriously, im basically constipated on the matter. if not, then ill just randomly pick some good stuff. *ahem* Disturbed *ahem*

* * *

AcEsTuD: k dudez, everyone on friendz list and i reserved towar...see u same tower, same time?  
femrights-biatch: k dude, nite

***** femrights-biatch has left server #superherotower_99**

i-iz-smart5: nite dudes  
quickie9128: night

***** i-iz-smart5 has left server #superherotower_99  
*** quickie9128 has left server #superherotower_99**

Iamgr8: seeyaz  
**  
*** Iamgr8 has left server #superherotower_99  
**  
imhungry812: ni9h+

***** imhungry812 has left server #superherotower_99**

AcEsTuD: cya tomoz  
AcEsTuD: lol, whomai talkin 2?  
**  
*** AcEsTuD has left server #superherotower_99  
*** Server #superherotower_99 is offline**

* * *

  
_(This next bit is for all the online game players who know what i mean)_

Attention all Unleashed: Online players, all servers are currently down for scheduled maintenance. The patch's will be approximately 250 kb large, and will be automatically downloaded when you login to the server selection screen. If you do not update your game, you will not be able to play the game. Updates include:

_- Graphical Tweaks  
- Political Correctness Filter  
- Update minigame (Playable during FOLLOWING updates)  
- Server connections strengthened  
- 8 year old kid nerdburger with RAGE! game blocker added (Still in beta phase, need testers. Other testers died due to extreme RAGE!)  
- Admin powers increased  
- Player right to free speech revoked  
- Grilled cheese sandwich is nearing golden brown status  
- Much more... (Read insert that comes with patch)_

* * *

***** femrights-biatch has joined server #superherotower_99**

femrights-biatch: hello? any1 home?  
femrights-biatch: shi+  
**  
*** femrights-biatch has changed their status to Away (Online)  
*** AcEsTuD has joined server #superherotower_99**

AcEsTuD: heya  
AcEsTuD: oh, away, dats cool...

_***AcEsTuD idly twiddles his thumbs_

femrights-biatch: oh, hey dude

***** femrights-biatch has changed their status to Active (Online)**

femrights-biatch: sry, went to get som food  
AcEsTuD: rly? watcha eatin?  
femrights-biatch: not much, chips  
AcEsTuD: hurm, what a manly snack  
femrights-biatch: lol, wtf?  
AcEsTuD: ok, can i ask you something, and you promise not 2 get mad?  
femrights-biatch: uh, yeh, suer  
AcEsTuD: are you a man?  
femrights-biatch: ...

***** femrights-biatch status was automatically changed to Away (Online) due to inactivity  
*** femrights-biatch has changed their status to Active (Online)**

femrights-biatch: what  
femrights-biatch: the  
femrights-biatch: fuck?  
AcEsTuD: ok, this is where the whole 'dont get mad' thing cums in  
femrights-biatch: NO IM NOT A MAN  
AcEsTuD: k k k! ctfd!  
femrights-biatch: wut da fuk kinda question is that?!  
AcEsTuD: ok, in honesty, tell me how many of the girls in game are actually woman?  
femrights-biatch: ...  
femrights-biatch: point taken  
AcEsTuD: lol  
femrights-biatch: lol  
femrights-biatch: shuda been able ta tell doe  
AcEsTuD: yah, u werent asking to b my gf for free shi+  
femrights-biatch: lmao

***** Iamgr8 has joined server #superherotower_99**

AcEsTuD: hey  
Iamgr8: hey guyz  
femrights-biatch: heya  
Iamgr8: c the new patch?  
AcEsTuD: yah, pile'o'shiz  
femrights-biatch: yeah  
Iamgr8: lots of new quests and cool stuff, wanna go comp stompin?  
femrights-biatch: i need new gear anyway, so yeah  
AcEsTuD: aight  
Iamgr8: awsm, lez go  
**  
*** Iamgr8 has left the server #superherotower_99  
*** Iamgr8 has activated a team teleporter into #cityslums_6  
*** AcEsTuD has accepted the teleportation to #cityslums_6  
*** femrights-biatch has accepted the teleportation to #cityslums_6**

**

* * *

**

Yeah, its short.


	3. Chapter 3

Silent bunch of assholes, aren't you?  
Ah, well...There goes your chance to have an effect on the story...

..._Jerks_...

* * *

AcEsTuD: wtf u talkin bout dude?  
Iamgr8: i tellin u, basherball fuckin rulez  
femrights-biatch: keep talking fanboy  
AcEsTuD: lol  
Iamgr8: stfu silly woman  
AcEsTuD: LMAO  
femrights-biatch: screw u hippy  
Iamgr8: shut up and make me a sandwich

***** i-iz-smart5 has joined server #superherotower_99**

i-iz-smart5: hey guyz  
AcEsTuD: u came at gud time  
femrights-biatch: i give you a knuckle sandwich in a minute assloger  
i-iz-smart5: lol, wtf?  
Iamgr8: oooooh, real original...oh well, weemin not very smart anyway  
i-iz-smart5: how long this been goin on  
femrights-biatch: stfu u jerkoff  
AcEsTuD: 5 mins straight  
Iamgr8: ATTYOB  
***i-iz-smart5 scratches his head in confusement  
Iamgr8: Anything that turns u on babe  
AcEsTuD: fuckin LOL  
i-iz-smart5: hahahahaha  
***Iamgr8 winks seductively...Oooh  
femrights-biatch: go fuck urself  
i-iz-smart5: ooh, shut down  
AcEsTuD: funy shit  
Iamgr8: aw...

* * *

Attention players...

Christmas is coming to Unleashed: Online!  
Get in early and complete the level 1 quest to get: A shitty rubber duck!  
Or, complete the level 50 quest to get: A toy car!  
Or, complete the level 356 quest to get: A life! (_**snap**_)  
Get in quick, or else the other players will take these valuable prizes!  
Also...

There's something amiss with the city square. Kidnappings have been going down, and now, someone has taken the lights down from the tree. Will you and/or your buddies figure out who killed Roger rabbit?

* * *

*****Public Server Alpha #City square**

H20AG: Sellin free credits - Join Wazukeast league!  
Pepsi2damax: WTB kevlar vest!  
reindeerisfun: WTS 300 fresh waters!  
awesumnoob: how do i log out?  
sexybabe: hey, did anyone watch the basherball game?  
H20AG: Sellin free credits - Join Wazukeast league!  
Cokeisnice: WTS kevlar vest!  
Arthur69: WTB soda pop  
Kimpossible: WTF am I doin here?  
AcEsTuD: godamn, so much traffic  
H20AG: Sellin free credits - Join Wazukeast league!  
reindeerisfun: WTS 256 fresh waters!  
Pepsi2damax: thx man  
Cokeisnice: np  
Iamgr8: yeh, acmetrop rangers won by 7 points  
femrights-biatch: then make curtain room  
H20AG: Sellin free credits - Join Wazukeast league!  
AcEsTuD: wtf?  
Kimpossible: srsly  
femrights-biatch: fckin hell  
H20AG: Sellin free credits - Join Wazukeast league!  
reindeerisfun: WTS 2 fresh waters!

* * *

***** AcEsTuD has joined #Curtain room 1752**

femrights-biatch: much better in here  
AcEsTuD: yeh  
AcEsTuD: where's g8?  
femrights-biatch: he sez he's in the middle of getting some cape and boots  
AcEsTuD: hahaha  
femrights-biatch: wut?  
AcEsTuD: did he say how much for?  
femrights-biatch: sed around 10k credits  
AcEsTuD: holy shit...LMAO  
femrights-biatch: WUTWUTWUTWUTWUT?  
AcEsTuD: boot and cape set part of christmas quest reward...easy one  
femrights-biatch: lolololololol

***** Iamgr8 has joined #Curtain room 1752**

Iamgr8: evenin gent and lady  
AcEsTuD: hey man  
femrights-biatch: yo  
Iamgr8: jus bort a wikid new cape and boot set  
AcEsTuD: I heard, lol  
Iamgr8: yeh...  
Iamgr8: wot funny?

* * *

bit short, yeh, few mistakes, yeh, but w0+ev4


End file.
